Ryan Hex
Spellbinder is a sorcerer that was born in Azarath around the time Raven was born. He lived in Azarath for his entire life, only leaving the safety of this magical realm in the year 2016 where he joined the Team. Once he arrived on Earth he adopted the name Ryan Hex as his secret identity. Sometime after joining the team he left, alongside Saint Walker to join up with X and his newly formed team The Acolytes in order to stop the being known as Kan'il-El, something born of his own DNA. Appearance Personality History Birth - 2016 Born in Azarath, Spellbinder was the product of two rather powerful magical beings. In his childhood he was trained by Raven in how to harness his immense magical abilities. During the time he resided in the magical temple he was trained vigorously in the use of magical abilities and as a result he had a strong connection to the arts of the supernatural. In 2011, Spellbinder saw the destruction of Domino City and was saddened that he could do nothing to stop the carnage since he was in a separate dimension than the doomed planet and city. After this he choose to leave Azarath, and travel to earth which he did in 2016, it was after this he was introduced to the Team by Raven and his training was transferred to Doctor Fate. 2016 - 2017 He was present for the introduction of Red X during this time and he also learned a few curses and spells from the Book of Azar which was given to him by Raven. Following this he went on a quest to forge the Jewel of Azarath to boost his magical abilities. 2018 Powers and Abilities Human Powers *'Telekinesis': Due to not being a normal human he developed mild telekinetic powers that allow him to move things with a flick of his fingers. This allows him to levitate as well as bind others by hindering their movements. This power is useful when he is unable to cast his spells but the mental strain it causes blurs his vision. *'Molecular Acceleration:' Unknown at this time. *'Molecular Deceleration:' Unknown at this time. Spells and Incantations *'Azarath Amekleon Zendara': His basic spell and personal mantra, that is used to focus his powers and allow him to fight. This like Raven's Azarath Metrion Zinthos, channels the power of Azarath into the material plane. When using his spell, he produces white auras which ensnare his opponent, these are of various degrees and are reminiscent of the powers of a Lantern Corp member as he can create constructs, just not complex ones. * Necronom Hezberek Mortix!: A powerful spell that he learned from Raven who in turn learned it from Malchior. In it's initial stages, the spell creates black energy that is spewed from his mouth and eyes, this then manifest itself in the form of a black spectral dragon which spews cursed fire. Raven said that due to his natural control of his magical powers that he could succeed where she failed.Fanonfying a canon spell. * Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Enderez...Vaserix Endrien Azararth...Azarath, AZARATH!: This spell is a teleportation spell that sends him back home to Azarath. This is used by creating a circle of magic sand and reciting the spell while surrounded by candles. Once used he enters a swirling portal and travels through a large pentagram seal to his homeland. * Salazar Marvolo Hazberin! Artifacts *'Book of Azar': A powerful magical book that was passed to him from Raven. It has a connection to the monk Azar and holds several spells and incantations. It is often used as the focus of his meditations. *'Jewel of Azarath' Weaknesses *'Controlling his Magic with Meditation' *'Loss of Voice': Since he needs to verbalize his spells, if he is bound, or can't speak due to sickness or other influences he wont be able to use his spells at all. *'Lack of Focus': If his focus is broken his spells will rebound and cause him harm as well as harm to those nearby. Relationships Rift Red X Saint Walker II Trivia *His creation was inspired by Raven from Teen Titans, particularly during the Trigon arc. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Nisshou Category:Spellcaster Category:Extra Dimensional Being